Transformers Huminated: Megatron Rising Part II
by TheWeasel027
Summary: After so many years, Megatron has finally returned and is more powerful than ever before. Now, the only way to stop him and the Decepticons is for the Humanformer Autobots to get over their problems and fight together. Or else all is surely lost.
1. He's Back

"Is that…who I think it is?" Bulkhead gasped.

"How is that even possible?" Prowl responded. Megatron slowly floated downwards. He touched down on the ground. He stared from Autobot to Autobot with a menacing look on his face.

"I dunno, but he doesn't look to interested in explanations," Optimus activated his ion-axe.

"Fine by me. I hate small talk!" Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball at Megatron. Megatron simply moved to the left and sliced one of his twin swords through the cable. Bulkhead leapt at him, but Megatron backhanded Bulkhead across the street and through a window. Prowl used his jump boosters to get the high ground and tossed two shuriken at Megatron, but he deflected it by rapidly spinning his swords. He then swung his swords at Prowl. Prowl leapt and dodged each sword. The swords cut away and smashed a pillar holding up a high-rise road. The road began to crack and collapse around two kids who were too busy watching the battle to take notice of the danger.

"Time to borrow a move from the Bumblebee playbook!" Optimus activated his own heel-wheels and the rocket function of his axe. He shot forward and yanked the kids out of the way of the crushing rubble. "It's not gonna get any safer around here! go!" The kids nodded and left.

"Don't think I've forgotten how you snapped this arm," Megatron flexed his right arm as he held Prowl down with his foot, "I've been waiting _years_ to pay you back." Megatron lifted up a sword and brought it down over Prowl, but Optimus's grappler, which held the axe, knocked it out of his hand.

"Looks like you're gonna have to wait a little longer," Optimus retracted the grappler and held his axe. Optimus activated the axe's boosters and swung it at Megatron. Megatron blocked the axe with the armor on his forearm then kicked Optimus hard enough to send him down the street. Megatron then walked to pick up his sword, but Optimus's grapplers wrapped around his legs and tripped him. Megatron snapped the cables and grabbed the grappler, then swung Optimus into a building and through a window.

******************************************************************

"Autobot scum!" Blitzwing spat, "I will help Megatron _crush_ de enemy!"

"Megatron did not _ask_ for help," Lugnut held him back.

"Release me at once! You overgrown man-toaster!" While Blitzwing and Lugnut battled, Sumdac sneaked tried to run out the door, but Blitzwing's ice blast created a three-foot-thick blockade keeping him from escaping.

"I would advise you to remain where you are Professor Sumdac," Blitzwing aimed his ice cannon at him, "Now put your hands over your head."

******************************************************************

"Ungh! Yah! So, give up yet?" Bumblebee struggled to break Starscream's grip around his neck, but Starscream was not only unphased, but enjoyed watching the Autobot squirm. He looked down at the battle on the street.

"I should've pulled the plug on Megatron when I had the chance," Starscream lamented his past golden opportunity. "So, do I help the Autobots take him down?" He threw Bumblebee up, let him fall for half a second, then caught him mid-air. Bumblebee's heart jumped into his mouth. "Or serve Megatron until a better opportunity presents itself?"

*****************************************************************

Megatron kicked Optimus in the side of the head knocking him into a car.

"Do your worst Megatron," Optimus dared, "I'll _never_ give up the location of the AllSpark!"

"Oh I don't need you for that Autobot," Megatron revealed the AllSpark key tied around his left middle finger. A beam shot out of it and pointed in the direction of Lake Erie. "The child's key will lead me straight to it."

"NO!" Optimus leapt at him, but Megatron delivered and AllSpark powered punch to his face which sent him flying down the street and then skidding against it until he fell into a pile with the Bulkhead and Prowl.

"TO ME! MY LOYAL DECEPTICONS!" Megatron called. Blitzwing and Lugnut jumped down and flew to their leader.

***************************************************************

"Ah, looks like my decision's been made," Starscream threw Bumblebee and jumped off the roof.

****************************************************************

Blitzwing landed behind Megatron while Lugnut eagerly got on all fours.

"Oh glorious Megatron! We are ready to serve—Oof!" Starscream landed on Lugnut's head and neck, burying his face into the ground.

"_I_ am ready to serve as your ever faithful second in command," Starscream walked right behind Megatron.

"Ah Starscream, how fitting to have _you_ by my side," Megatron said, "As I finally take my revenge on the one responsible for my twenty years of helplessness and humiliation!" Megatron aimed his cannon at the Autobots. He then punched the key into Starscream's chest. Starscream screamed in agony. Megatron grabbed Starscream's back and forced the key deeper into his heart. The screaming ended. Megatron threw Starscream to the ground.

"Does anyone else have a problem with my leadership?" Megatron looked from Blitzwing to Lugnut.

"No we're fine," Blitzwing shook his hands.

"Never!" Lugnut agreed.

"Now where was I?" Megatron turned back to the Autobots and gasped. They were gone.

"After zem!" Blitzwing growled.

"Leave them Blitzwing!" Megatron commanded, "The AllSpark takes precedence over a few insignificant Autobots. Besides, they're not long for this world." The AllSpark key pointed a beam at Lake Erie. "Decepticons! Follow me and rise up!" Then, Megatron took off at incredible speeds followed by Lugnut and Blitzwing.


	2. A Secret Revealed

"Oh this is all my fault!" Sumdac ran into the lobby where the Autobots sat and rubbed their wounds.

"You had nothing to do with this," Optimus assured.

"But I did!" Sumdac admitted, "I rebuilt Megatron! Twenty years ago, I found Megatron's body crashed in a field. I used a mind scanner to learn his knowledge of mechanics and used it to build my robotic empire."

"Are you saying that—?"

"My entire robotics empire is based off your greatest enemy."

"You had Megatron all this time," Bulkhead accused, "And you never told us?!"

"He tricked me! He told me he was your friend! That he couldn't bear to let you see him in his crippled state!"

"And you trusted him?!" Prowl growled.

"None of that matters now!" Optimus reminded, "Megatron's back. And assigning blame won't do anything to fix that. Megatron's on his way to the ship right now, and we have to stop him."

"How?" Bulkhead sighed, "I'm so banged up, I can barely move without hurting."

"And without Sari's key to help us, we don't stand a chance against _one_ Decepticon," Prowl added, "Let alone three."

"Sari's key!" Sumdac snapped his fingers, "There may be some residual energy in my lab equipment!"

"It's worth a shot," Optimus said, "Let's get Bumblebee off the roof. I'm sure he could use a boost too. I just hope Ratchet can hold off the Decepticons until we get there."

*****************************************************************

"Teletraan-1, run a complete security systems check," Ratchet activated the probe. The probe shot up and went through the layer of ice then scanned the area. Not far away, Blackarachnia could be seen with Sari.

****************************************************************

"Are you sure this is the right way to the Autobot ship?" Blackarachnia groaned.

"Sure as I was the last twenty times you asked me," Sari retorted.

"Word of advice kid, don't mouth off to an angry poisonous spider."

"Ooo, that supposed to scare me _bug_-lady?"

"No." Blackarachnia slammed her fist into the ice and pulled out a basketball sized chunk. "_This_ is supposed to scare you!" She easily crushed the ice into snow with one hand. "Next I do that. It'll be your skull."

"Fine, maybe I _won't_ take you to the AllSpark." Blackarachnia grabbed Sari's chin and pulled her closer.

"Oh, just give me an excuse kid." Blackarachnia looked down. "Wait a minute. Those are _my_ tracks ahead! You've been leading us in a circle!"

"Um, oops?"

"Tell me where the AllSpark is and I _may_ let you live!"

"I'll give you a hint. How long can you hold your breath?"

"It's underwater? I couldn't _possibly_ survive!"

"Kinda what I was hoping for," Sari smiled.

"You miserable little—!" Before Blackarachnia had the chance to squish Sari, the ice began to crack. From below their feet, the Autobot's ship emerged. Sari bit Blackarachnia's thumb. Sari fell out of her grip and into Ratchet's. Ratchet carried her inside and flew them away. Blackarachnia struggled to stay on, but was blown away and fell screaming all the way down.

"I was keeping her distracted!" Sari blurted, "You believe me don't you?"

"Right now, I'm more concerned about the others," Ratchet said.

"No problem, we'll just fix 'em with my key. I mean, it's not like you lost my key or anything right?"

"Umm," Ratchet looked away uncomfortably.

"You _lost_ my key?!"

"Well, they kinda broke my arm. Can't really, be blamed for that right?"

"I can't believe it! And after all that crud about me not being trusted with it!"

"If it's any consolation, I wasn't looking forward to this. Given the choice, I'd rather face down Megatron himself." Sari looked at the security screen and saw three Decepticons incoming. She recognized one of them. The one from her vision.

"Ratchet, that wouldn't happen to be Megatron would it?"


	3. We Stand Together

"Okay, that's the last of it," Sumdac turned off the stasis pod and let Optimus out.

"Not exactly battle grade, but at least we're back on our feet," Optimus said.

"We weren't exactly Autobot Academy material to begin with," Prowl admitted.

"Guess we are just lowly repairmen," Bulkhead sighed.

"Well what'd you expect from a bunch of 'undisciplined, insubordinate idiots' anyway?" Bumblebee quoted.

"I was outta line when I said that. Okay?" Optimus admitted, "And uh, maybe you repairmen can teach this Academy guy to repair a few friendships?" Optimus held his hand out. Prowl and Bulkhead put theirs on top. Bumblebee was hesitant but then slapped his hand down on top.

"_Prime! It's Ratchet! We got three Decepticons on our tail!"_

"Do not engage! Do not engage! We need to lead the Cons off planet first and keep Earth out of the crossfire!"

"_Copy that Prime! Over and out."_

"Let me come with you!" Sumdac insisted.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"But I insist! I am the one responsible for unleashing Megatron in the first place! There must be _something_ I can do!"

"Think he can be trusted?" Prowl whispered to Bulkhead.

"And even if he can, how's he supposed to fight Megatron?" Bulkhead added

"And what about Sari?" Bumblebee injected.

"What about me?" Sari appeared from the hole in the wall with the Autobot's ship waiting for the others. "If you think I'm letting you guys outta my sight, you're nuts." Just then, Sumdac Tower shook. The Decepticons fired and blasted at the ship and tower.

"No time to argue! Decepticons in targeting range!" Ratchet alerted. The Autobots and Sumdacs jumped onboard the ship and flew away with the Decepticons close behind.

"The AllSpark is still aboard that ship!" Megatron pointed.

******************************************************************

"Everybody hold on tight!" Ratchet called. The ship dove upward throwing everyone into the wall.

"Oh dear this is all my fault!" Sumdac put his head in his hands.

"What? It's not like you made Megatron in your lab or anything," Sari laughed. Sumdac looked away and tapped his fingers uncomfortably. "YOU MADE MEGATRON IN YOUR LAB?!"

"On the bright side, now I don't feel so bad about losing your key," Ratchet muttered. Three rockets then blasted into the ship and sent it diving down.

"Propulsion system failure. Navigation system failure. Stabilizing system failure," the computer reported.

"That thing ever report any _good_ news?" Bumblebee joshed. Another blast shook the ship.

"Prime! We might have to rethink that 'lead them off planet' strategy!" Ratchet announced. The ship dove towards Dinobot Island and crashed into the wall of the caldera.

"Everyone in one piece?" Optimus breathed. Everyone nodded. Two more blasts rattled the ship.

"Not for long!" Bulkhead declared. The Autobots ran for the door.

"You two stay with the ship," Optimus said to the Sumdacs, "We'll hold off the Cons as long as we can."

"And then what?" Sari asked her dad.

****************************************************************

"If we go down, we go down fighting! _Together_!" Optimus rallied the Autobots at the top of the caldera wall, "And I can't think of a better band of Autobots I'd be _prouder_ to fight alongside!"

"Not even the Cybertron Elite Guard?" Bumblebee asked, "Cuz I wouldn't mind having them here now."

"Autobots! We must protect the AllSpark at all costs!" Optimus activated his armor followed by the rest of the Autobots. Lugnut swooped down.

"I got this guy!" Bulkhead cried out, jumped and grabbed onto Lugnut. The two wrestled all the way down and crashed in the forest. Then, Blitzwing attacked.

"Kid!" Ratchet charged his magnetizers, "Electromagnetic pulse!" Bumblebee nodded and charged his stingers. They fired at Blitzwing who's propulsion system died.

"Curious," Blitzwing observed, "My electrical systems have gone offline. Which means—" Blitzwing went into a nose dive heading towards the beach. "I'M FALLING! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**************************************************************

"FOOL! Nobody challenges the rule of Megatron!" Lugnut threw Bulkhead through three trees then activated his Punch. "In the name of the glorious Decepticon race! I—!" A wrecking ball smashed into the fist. The explosive blast launched Lugnut halfway across the island.

"You talk too much," Bulkhead frowned.

*************************************************************

"I thought I saw him go down somewhere along the shore," Bumblebee told Ratchet and Prowl. Missiles then bombarded the area around them.

"The only one going down IS YOU!" Blitzwing emerged from the tree line and shot at their feet while laughing. The Autobots ran away as fast as they could while Blitzwing happily blasted without even aiming.

"Woo wee!" Blitzwing shot up and flew, "I wanna try it from the air!" Blitzwing fired ice missiles around them, creating large, frozen pillars.

****************************************************************

Megatron fired at Optimus. Optimus ducked and dodged, but soon received a direct hit which knocked him down.

"And now _nothing_ can stop me from reaching the AllSpark!" Megatron flew towards the ship. Optimus's grappler wrapped around his legs.

"Nothing except me!" Optimus was dragged through the air, by Megatron's flight. Optimus threw his axe. The axe struck Megatron in the back sending him into a dive.

******************************************************************

"Optimus! No!" Sari gasped and ran towards the door.

"Sari," Sumdac set down the project he was working on and stopped her, "I'm afraid we may not make it out alive. There's something important I have to tell you."

"They need my key to fix them. Or something else!" Sari ran out before Sumdac could talk to her.

***************************************************************

"So what are we supposed to do? Lure him to the ship and fire that super cannon thing like last time?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Nope. I don't think he'll fall for that one again," Ratchet said, "No one gets that lucky twice."

"Perhaps we can make our own luck," Prowl said, "Blitzwing's multiple personalities make him mentally unstable. Perhaps we can use that weakness against him. But, we'll have to use Bumblebee's greatest strength."

"What my stingers? My turbo speed?"

"Your obnoxious personality."

****************************************************************

"Hey Blitz-brain!" Bumblebee called. He flew next to Blitzwing using his turbo boosters. "Ya know, this flying this is pretty easy. I don't get why _you_ couldn't even fly a straight line."

"I'll show you a straight line!" Blitzwing fired his fire cannon. Bumblebee easily dodged around it.

"And you couldn't hit me if I stood still!" Blitzwing fired several rounds of red laser bullets, but Bumblebee easily maneuvered out of each one. "Correction: you couldn't hit me if I stood still, and _you tried_!" Bumblebee laughed. Blitzwing roared at him, and then fired as fast as he could. Bumblebee dodged the rounds then shot at Blitzwing with his stingers.

"Oh, you _were_ trying? My mistake. Well, can you at least keep up?!" Bumblebee darted away.

"I'LL RIP YOU INTO PIECES!" Blitzwing followed right after him, blasting wildly at him all the way.

"You're really just not good at this are you?""

"I'm going to blast you apaht!" Blitzwing fired a missile. Bumblebee dodged and caught it. He then held tight onto it. He made a u-turn and flew right under Blitzwing. Blitzwing turned around to blast him, and didn't notice the incoming volcano. He slapped into the rock wall.

"Wow, you make Bulkhead seem like a genius," Bumblebee tossed the missile into the mountain. The explosion created an avalanche of rock and snow.

"OH SLAG!" Blitzwing tried to fly away, but was swallowed by the avalanche.

**************************************************************

"Come on! Open up! I know you're in there! I need you to charge something so I can help my friends!" Sari banged on the AllSpark's container. "Why won't you help me?! Why'd you choose me in the first place?" The AllSpark then opened up and gave her a vision. A strand of DNA with a blue orb at the center. "I don't have time for charades!"

*************************************************************

"You are merely a distraction Autobot. As are your pathetic friends," Megatron looked down at Optimus's body. Optimus weakly got up and charged at Megatron. He knocked Megatron through the ship's storage bay door and into the wall.

"Our struggle ends where it began Autobot: aboard this ship," Megatron smiled. He kicked Optimus away. Optimus fired his grapplers, but Megatron caught them and wrapped them around Optimus. "Only _this_ time the AllSpark is mine!" He threw Optimus away then walked to the AllSpark. Sari stood in front of it and valiantly blocked it. Megatron simply pushed her out of the way, then opened the casing.

"I've waited years for this," Megatron lifted out the AllSpark orb, "With the power of the AllSpark, I shall reclaim Cybertron for Decepticon-kind! But not before I lay waste to the miserable world that held me captive for soo long." He pushed the glowing orb into his chest. The energy surged through his body. He started to walk away, but a huge shock knocked him down to the floor, and caused him to drop the key.

"I spent twenty years looking into your mind!" Isaac Sumdac clenched the electric cattle prod he'd created tightly. "I know your weaknesses! Your Achilles heel if you will."

"You are clever Earthling," Megatron commented and stood up, "But, I have been reborn. I _have_ no weaknesses. I am stronger, faster, and younger than I was before. And with the AllSpark, I am all powerful. Now, let's see how you like being _crushed_ under this 'Achilles heel.'" Megatron concentrated the some AllSpark power into his cannon and aimed it at Sumdac. Optimus jumped onto him, but Megatron blasted him into the wall and held him there with a continuous blast of AllSpark energy.

"You appoint yourself protector of the AllSpark yet you have no concept of its true power!" Megatron got up close to strengthen the blast.

"Optimus!" Sari threw the AllSpark key into Optimus's hand. Optimus caught it.

"You want power?" Optimus jammed the key into Megatron's chest, "HAVE YOUR FILL!" The energy of the AllSpark and key collided and caused Megatron to burst into blue flames. Megatron screamed in pain. Optimus charged at him and knocked him out of the ship. He floated mid air. The energy burst in an explosion that could be seen from across the lake. The huge amount of smoke floated upward.

*****************************************************************

"Did you…destroy the AllSpark?" Sari asked Optimus.

"No. more like I, dispersed it," Optimus shrugged, "Which means this key is the most powerful Cybertronian artifact in existence. And much too valuable to be kept in the hands of mere Autobots." He dropped the key into Sari's hand. "If the AllSpark chose you, it must've had a good reason."

******************************************************************

"There, good as new," Sari smiled.

"No sign of the Decepticons," Ratchet flexed his arm. The pain had disappeared. "But I doubt we've seen the last of 'em."

"You all fought like Autobots!" Optimus congratulated, "I can't _begin_ to tell you how _proud_ I am of _each_ and _every_ one of you."

"Go on, tell us!" Bumblebee urged, "We can take it!"

"Wait, has anyone seen my dad?" Sari asked.

******************************************************************

"I trust you're _comfortable_," Megatron growled at Sumdac who he dragged along through the forest. "It appears, professor, that our destinies are intertwined once more."

*****************************************************************

Well this has been SOOO much fun. Now, I am unfortunately tired. I'm going to be taking a break for a week (give or take, but a week at most) to rejuvenate and come up with ideas for season two. Meanwhile, I'll be posting drawings of the Humanformers on DeviantArt under the name of TheWeasel027. I hope my fans will be able to survive until then. Anyway, peace out.


End file.
